bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Apostle Tiara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20255 |no = 525 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 62, 70, 78, 86, 94, 102, 110 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 69, 77, 85, 93, 101, 109, 117, 125, 133, 141, 149 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl of both holy and demonic descent. She once defeated Melchio alongside Michele. However, when she saw how powerful his destructive forces had become after the light from above revived him, she was frozen with fear. Michele exclaimed that she had no room for wimpy friends and took on the villain by herself. Perhaps it was these words or the sight of her injured friend after her solitary battle, but something struck a nerve with Tiara, inspiring her to perform a miracle with her mix of holy and demonic powers. |summon = You're certainly no Michele... But I trust you all the same. Let's do this! |fusion = U-Ugh... I can't hold myself back anymore. Michele won't tolerate wimps! |evolution = I won't fight my strength any longer. So please let me fight by your side... | hp_base = 4110 |atk_base = 1137 |def_base = 1219 |rec_base = 1850 | hp_lord = 5435 |atk_lord = 1559 |def_lord = 1768 |rec_lord = 2233 | hp_anima = 6178 |rec_anima = 2035 |atk_breaker = 1757 |def_breaker = 1570 |atk_guardian = 1361 |def_guardian = 1966 |rec_guardian = 2134 |def_oracle = 1669 | hp_oracle = 5138 |rec_oracle = 2530 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Five Light's Aggression |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 3 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Frost |bbdescription = Gradually recovers HP & adds Water element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1180~1500 + 10% of target Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Radiant Thimble |sbbdescription = 12 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP and adds Water element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1800~2100 + 13% of target Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 13 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20254 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Tiara 3 }}